


let the unseen days be

by koushieie



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 03:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12809073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koushieie/pseuds/koushieie
Summary: Both of them went through so much together - always with each other, with looks and hands and lips and smiles. Their shared looks and touches grew gentle, soft with shared whispers, but it burned slowly, not preoccupied with showing itself and that’s okay - because you can’t stop yourself from wanting to be close to the fire on winter.





	let the unseen days be

**Author's Note:**

> I was really craving for soft Jack and Gabe and....... this happened.

 

_let the unseen days be_

 

It was night again and they still weren’t used to that place, to that sharp hollowness that made them feel constricted, like a string too tight, ready to snap at any given second. During the day, there was laughter and voices and footsteps and that bad feeling went away - they could feel warm again; but during the night, all went to sleep.

That was when things grew grim, like they remembered _why_ they were there, why they trained so hard and fought. During the night, they - well, both of them remembered where they really were and why. It cut them, marked them as heroes, saviors and killers. Killers because it didn’t matter - at that year, at that age, if they killed human or machine. It was killing; taking lives, spirits away.

And those nights tried to mark them with the same sharp hollowness of all things there, at the Watchpoint.

And yet. Yet, maybe the next day would bring joy again. Perhaps a little bit of sadness and blood and war too - but their smiles were oh so bright, even among so many harsh things.

Both of them went through so much together - always with each other, with looks and hands and lips and smiles. Their shared looks and touches grew gentle, soft with shared whispers, but it burned slowly, not preoccupied with showing itself and that’s okay - because you can’t stop yourself from wanting to be close to the fire on winter.

Each of them had their own room there, filled with personal stuff - be it pictures or books or just a black hoodie forgotten on the wrong room. It is good to have something of yours even in a place like that. Not that the Watchpoint was a bad place, you see - it is, indeed, a good place. They have big conference rooms and big kitchens, all the technology and training rooms they needed. It’s just that those rooms by themselves were empty, they were _just enough_. They do not carried any warmth, any living proof. They were there for one purpose only, and that was okay, too, to exist within a solid purpose.

But soon it became a routine, one of their rooms on the Watchpoint always empty, silent, and from the other room, two voices were heard. Not like anyone really cared, you see - things were good like that. Their warmth would be there with joy again.

Except that night things were slightly different. One room was still silent, but on the bed where usually were two people, there was only one and he sighed.

Gabriel went on a mission two weeks ago - a simple one. But still a mission, the worry was still there, reflecting itself inside sleepy blue eyes. Jack didn’t like sleeping without Gabriel, that makes him feel kinda cold, really. It may seem silly, but he always slept better with him there, even with the light snores or the sometimes too tight embraces. But Gabe had sent him a message three hours ago that they were coming back, everything was fine and Jack didn’t need to stay awake waiting for him - like Reyes didn’t know Jack would be waiting anyway. He knew Gabriel didn’t sleep well without him, too.

“I said you didn’t need to wait, _querido_.” Jack didn’t even hear the door opening and the footsteps as Gabe approached, looking fondly at him. “You are going to drool on that book.” He said on a slightly mocking, slightly serious tone, but his smile was warm as their joy.

Jack shrugged, putting away his currently reading book with care.

“I wanted to see you soon.” he simply said, a sleepy smile on his face. Morrison yawned and asked, “I suppose Jesse and Genji are okay, too?”

“Yes, the two love birds came back without a scratch. Me too, if you want to know.”

Jack laughed, standing up. He went to his husband, arms slowly locking him genlty, softly, scratching lightly at his nape.

“Just making sure.”

Gabe snorted as Jack yawned yet again, tears forming on his eyes this time. Gabriel returned the hug, embracing him and nuzzling at his neck. He felt so good there, with the gentle scratching and soft nuzzles. “Go to bed. I will take a shower and then join you, ‘kay?”

The blond murmured a soft _‘kay_ and pecked him softly on the lips before returning to bed, lying down again and soon dozing off.

Minutes later, Gabriel came back, smirking at the sight of Jack looking at him with tired eyes and gentle smiles. He put on only his boxers and went to bed too, standing on all fours above Jack. A smile graced Gabe’s full lips as he laid fully on top of the great Overwatch’s Commander, dropping all his weight and making the blond laugh, snorting - a habit he had since forever and was really embarrassed about. Gabriel loved it. They just stayed like that - even if Gabriel’s weight was a little too much, it was fine. He was warm and smelt nice.

They would never grow tired of this.

“Missed me that much?” Gabriel asked, half joking and half being serious as Jack embraced him tightly despite the weight, peppering little kisses across his face and neck. He knew Jack only missed him and he missed Jack too, but couldn’t stop himself from worrying. That made both of them laugh, Gabe rolling on his side so to not crush his husband and answering the kisses with soft nuzzles at his neck.

And people outside still think Jack is the soft one. That was only fair, really. They didn’t see how he held Jack’s hand, so gentle and loving, didn’t feel how Gabriel hugged him - Jack had a strong theory that Gabe had the best hugs. He hugged with all of his being, not just an awkward intertwine of arms and pats on the back. They didn’t see too the way he took care of McCree when he got hurt on a mission, or the soft way he stroke Genji’s hair when the boy was not feeling himself on his new body.

“Always. But the snoring could stay away.” he teased, grinning from pure happiness and trying to squirm his neck away at the ticklish feeling of Gabriel’s beard.

Gabe smiled again and kissed him full on the lips, squishing their noses together again and again. It was something Jack did all the time during the first times they kissed, clumsy - he kinda did not know how to kiss the way Gabriel did. His kisses made Jack feel all squishy and soft inside. They were so gentle, so full of love. Gabe would always laugh, saying it was adorable. Now it was an affectionate gesture among them, something private that always rendered soft laughs and more kisses - less clumsy.

“Yeah?” Reyes started to kiss him again, but he took his time, now.

The kiss was gentle, warm like them. It wasn’t filled with lust, being both tired - of waiting and of being away. They just wanted to take their time, to try to show what words could not always say. Gabriel traveled with his lips all over Jack’s jawline, kissing his cheeks and going to his nose and back. Jack laughed, feeling at ease, fingers caressing his husband’s hair, combing through his locks.

This time, it was easy to love and to be loved. It was so easy for both of them to lose themselves on that warm feeling, on that joy.

A yawn interrupted them.

“Let’s sleep.” Gabriel said, kissing Jack’s forehead, who just smiled more and held his husband face in his hands.

“I love you.”

“Love you.”

 

They couldn’t ask for anything more, really.

 

_let the unseen be. today is more than enough._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! Please leave a kudo and/or a comment if you liked, and you can follow me on tumblr and twitter @koushieie. If you see any typos or grammar mistakes, please tell me so I can fix it right away!
> 
> you can also find me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/koushieie) and support me on [ko-fi](http://ko-fi.com/koushieie)!


End file.
